


Little Things #86

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [86]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Waiting for the rain with your homeboy





	Little Things #86

It has been a hot summer to the point that you don't want to do anything anymore. A simple task makes you feel exhausted, so thankfully, you have your whipped boyfriend to order around. You promised him that it'll be your turn to do household chores during rainy days. You don't even mind if it comes soon. The temperature really needs to go down.

You hear a sound from the sky, making you bolt up from being sprawled out on the floor.

"Yugyeom-ah, I heard thunder! It's going to rain!"

"What?!" Yugyeom shouts back from somewhere in the house.

You walk around to find him. He's in the bathroom, cleaning. "Yugyeom, it's gonna rain soon! Come on, let's wait for it!"

"But it's really sunny outside," he complains as you drag him away from the sink he's scrubbing.

"Bet! It's gonna rain within the next three hours!" you offer a handshake.

Yugyeom frowns. "What are we betting on?"

You look up to think. "Uh... if it happens, we'll drink the special tea Jackson gave us. It's a special occasion anyway."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I'll help you do the chores involving water."

Yugyeom sighs. "You just want to play with water because you're feeling hot."

You answer him with a grin. He has no choice but to accept your handshake.

\-----

"That's it?" you complain when the drizzle stops. It did rain in the next hour but it's only for a short while, and it even feels hotter after.

"We haven't even finished the teas yet,"Yugyeom looks at the tumbler.

You stand up, annoyed. "That's it. I'm still helping you with the chores just so I can play with water. That rain is a farce!"

Yugyeom collects your cups and hands the tray to you. "Alright, you go wash these cups then. I'll just turn the air conditioning on."

You blink at him. "The air conditioning is off?"

"I was cleaning it earlier so I turned it off."

"So that was why it felt too hot?!"

Yugyeom snickers. "I mean, you should've noticed. But here you go offering to do chores. Who am I to stop you?"

You look at him in disbelief. This relationship is full of mischief.


End file.
